Angel's Lullaby
by JenLea
Summary: Prequel to SAND AND WATER. SLASH John Cena and Randy Orton struggle through a surrogate's Trish pregnancy. COMPLETE!
1. Discussions

Angel's Lullaby

_Discussions_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John had always been able to sense when Randy was nervous.

Sitting in the Italian restaurant, John held Randy's hand. Each time he felt Randy tense up, he squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Trish, this is such a difficult question for us to ask," Randy said. John gripped his hand harder. The woman turned and gazed towards Randy, staring intently.

"What can I do for you?" the woman asked. Randy coughed. He had never known mere speaking could be so difficult.

"John and I want to have a baby," Randy closed his eyes, trying to remember the planned speech. John hid a smirk.

Randy was so cute when he was nervous.

"Yes..." Trish was intrigued.

"Would you be our surrogate mother?" Randy blurted out. He turned bright red. He had blown it. She would never agree now.

"I'll talk to Chris," she said, diverting her gaze from the couple to the busy streets outside the restaurant.

They left the restaurant in seperate taxis. John and Randy got to their high rise apartment in silence. It was obvious Randy was kicking himself for catching Trish off guard.

John hated seeing Randy upset. The young couple were so in love that when one was upset, the other one felt it. Empathy, John and Randy both loved and hated it.

"I screwed up!" Randy exclaimed, walking into the apartment. John slipped his arms around his husband's waist. He set his chin on Randy's shoulder.

"You did not," he whisperd, nuzzling Randy's neck. Randy sighed, turning around. He draped his arms over John's shoulders.

"I did too," he said, setting his head on John's chest. John gently kissed his hairline. Randy shivered. John manuevered him onto the couch. A black blanket was folded on the couch.

The phone began to ring. Covering Randy, who was sound asleep, John moved to answer it.

"Hello?" he murmured.

"It's Trish,"

"Oh, hey,"

"I made my decision,"

"Already?"

"Yep, it was pretty easy. All things considering."

"Well?" John had to know. Would she allow them to become parents?

"I'll do it,"

_I'll do it_, three simple words that changed lives. Life as they knew it would be forever changed.

John blinked back tears. Since getting married a year-and-a-half earlier, they had often discussed children.

Their dreams were coming true.

Shaking violently, John turned towards the couch. Randy snored softly, unaware of what had just transpired in their lives.

"Randy," he called softly. His lover stirred but did not awaken."Randy," His voice was slightly louder. Randy, in a dazed stupor, sat up. He grunted in John's general direction. "Trish called,"

"What?" Randy was wide-awake now.

"We're going to be dads if she can concieve," John said. Randy bounded over the couch in a single leap, catching John off-guard.

"She agreed?" he asked. John shook his head. Smirking devilishly, he decided to mess with his husband's head.

"No, I thought _I'd _get pregnant." John babbled.

For once, Randy was stunned into silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1 of Sand and Water's sequel is up! I love this series. All I can say is I hope you enjoy _Angel's Lullaby_ as much as you enjoyed Sand and Water.

JenLea  
Read, Review but most of all...ENJOY!


	2. Doctor's Appointment

Angel's Lullaby

_Doctor's Appointment_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John hated doctors.

Even if he wasn't the one seeing the doctor, they still freaked him out. They were a constant reminder of how much could go right and how much could go wrong.

"Well, Randy, I got your test results back," Dr. Fitzgibbon, the fertility specialist said. Randy reached out and squeezed John's hand. John could sense his giddy nervousness. This was it.

If the doctor gave the green light, they would start trying to concieve during Trish's next fertile cycle. All their hopes and dreams rode on these test results.

"Yes?" Randy muttered, hopefully. The doctor grinned.

"You're young, you're healthy. Your sperm count was above average. Your sperm are normal, active and just right for trying to concieve," she said. John hugged Randy. Shaking his head, Randy had a stunned look on his face.

"You mean we can go ahead with the in-vitro?" John asked, wanting to hear the doctor say it.

"I don't see any reason why we can't. Now for the course of treatment, I am going to start Trish on Clomid which stimulates egg follicle growth. Around the time the eggs pop out of the follicle, we'll go in and retrieve them. Then, in a pietry dish, we'll mix her eggs with your sperm. Then, once they've mutated together, we'll implant the embryos into Trish's uterus," Dr. Fitzgibbon explained. John nodded. "Now, around the time of egg retrieval, we'll need a sperm collection from you, Randy." Randy nodded.

John knew Randy was on another dimension. He was stunned into silence. When Randy was quiet, you pretty much could guarantee there was a problem.

They walked out of the doctor's office. Randy still clutched John's hand. He hadn't spoken since the doctor had said his sperm was usable.

"Babe, do you want to grab a bite?" John asked, walking down Madison Avenue. He was pretty sure Randy was hungry. The last time they had eaten had been six-fifteen that morning and that had just been a buttered croissant with a small cup of coffee.

"S-sure," Randy stuttered.

He was walking on air. He couldn't believe he was physically able to father children. He hadn't exactly doubted that ability, but hearing it from a medical professional made it pretty special.

They dined at a small Italian cafe. Throughout the meal, Randy was silent. For once, John found that he, himself, didn't have much to say. What could be said?

Trish was sitting in their living room when they walked into the apartment. John assumed the doctor had given her the good news. He also sensed her anxiety and uncertainty, all normal emotions.

"Dr. Fitzgibbon called me," she said, meekly. John nodded, sitting beside her. "Chris and I were talking. There's only one way we'll agree to this," John closed his eyes, afraid of the one stipulation.

"Never let the kid forget where she came from. Oh and Chris wants to be Godfather if you'll allow it,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sand and Water had over 100 reviews! I was stunned. All I can say is thank you SO much. Everyone who has reviewed has inspired me to keep writing, and given me bragging rights.

Thank you so much again.

JenLea

Read, Review but most of all... ENJOY!


	3. Procedure

Angel's Lullaby

_Procedure_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John couldn't believe Randy had dragged him into the procedure room. John loved Trish, like a sister but it didn't mean he wanted to get first hand experiance with the in-vitro fertilization process.

"Trish, relax your legs," Dr. Fitzgibbon murmured. She glanced up at the men. "This is it," A nurse handed her a syringe. "These are three of your nine embryos,"

John squeezed Trish's hand. He hated to admit it but he was beginning to feel woozy. Jerking her head, Trish glared at him.

"Don't you dare faint," she snarled. SHE was the one having the unique medical treatment. SHE was the one who deserved to faint.

"I won't," John hissed. Randy shook his head. John rolled his eyes. He noticed the faintest trace of a smirk. Randy was laughing at him! "Be quiet...RANDALL,"

"Don't call me that!" Randy whined. Reaching out, Trish smacked Randy in the back of his head. Then, she smacked John in the back of his head.

"Can't you two take anything seriously?" she asked, struggling not to snicker. She was used to the couple's antics. Yet, she also knew there was a time and a place. In the procedure room of a major hospital while their surrogate was getting implanted with their embryos was not the time and place for their antics.

"No. If we take things seriously, one of us may start to panic. Remember the last J&R panic attacks?" John murmured, smirking. John and Randy were notorious for panic attacks. Because of this, they rarely took anything seriously.

At the mention of panic attacks, Trish's eyes widened. She had seen only one 'J&R Panic Attack' and that was enough. She shook her head.

"Goof off as much as you want within reasons," she declared, laughing. The doctor set her legs down. She glanced at the three adults.

"Trish, stay still for the next few hours. We want to give the embryos a chance to take," the doctor said. Trish shook her head, unable to believe the procedure was over. It hadn't been that bad at all!

"Thanks, Guys," Trish murmured, gesturing for Randy to come closer. Randy moved close to her head. Tenderly, she kissed his cheek. Blushing, he wiped his cheek.

"Yuck, girl germs!" he chuckled. She rolled her eyes. That was Randy for you. Always joking. Always laughing.

"John, can I interest you in any of my girl cooties?" she asked, grinning. He moved closer to her. She kissed his cheek. Then, John stuck his tongue out at Randy.

"I can handle girl germs!" he taunted. Randy stood up, and moved next to him. Then, he passionately kissed John. "Although, I prefer your boy germs to girl germs,"

"Trish, this is going to sound strange, but can I touch your belly?" Randy asked. Trish nodded slowly. Grasping John's hand, Randy lowered his hand to her flat abdomen.

Beneath his hand, the children created out of an unorthodox love struggled to take. It was a fight for survival. Randy somehow could sense the embryos were moving around.

_Dear God, Allow one of our babies to take. John and I will care for him/her and he/she will always know your love. Amen _he thought. He had sworn off religion years ago. God had hurt him so much. Now, he was willing to welcome religion into their baby's life.

Randy sighed, gazing around. Trish was laughing. John was laughing. Chris, her husband was in the waiting room. Randy was positive the doctor was filling him in on Trish's medical condition.

These people would be instrumental in the life of a child. Somehow, Randy knew they would do good at their jobs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two chapters in one day! Wow, I love this story. Now, you can see what Randy was like before cancer, and what not. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for the reviews!

JenLea

Read, Review but most of all... ENJOY!


	4. Concerns

Angel's Lullaby

_Concerns_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Automatically, John groped beside him. Coming up with the blanket, he got out of bed. Glancing over to Randy's side of the room, he noticed his husband's bathrobe was missing.

"Where have you gone?" John muttered, slipping into his ragged blue bathrobe, and knotting the belt.

The small apartment was filled with the rich scent of fragrant coffee. Rolling his eyes, John glimpsed the still form of his lover on the balcony.

He reached out and opened the balcony door. Randy sat on an outdoor couch, silently staring at the nightlife of New York City. Reaching out, John placed his hand on his husband's shoulder. Randy jumped.

"Relax," John murmured, sitting beside him. He slipped his arm around Randy's shoulders. Randy set his head on John's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I was thinking. Is having this baby the right thing to do?" he murmured, jumping as thunder clapped.

"What's wrong?" John asked, tightening his grip on Randy.

"I hate...thunder," Randy whimpered. John nodded, kissing Randy's forehead. "Always have. 'Specially when I was little. I'd crawl in bed with Mom and Dad, if he was home." Randy sniffled. Then, he began to sob.

"What's wrong?" John asked, cradling his lover's head. Randy sniffled.

"I don't want to make the mistakes my father did," he said. John nodded. "Dad disowned me because I was gay. Mom, Becky and Nathan followed suite. All the other Orton family talks to me, but it doesn't change the fact I haven't talked to my dad in four years. I don't know. What if I make the same mistake?"

John knew Randy was afraid of repeating the mistakes his father had made.

"You won't disown our baby," John assured. Randy nodded. "I trust you won't,"

"I love you," Randy murmured, listening to John's heart beat beneath his ear.

"I love you, too," John trembled as Randy lightly touched his abdomen. "Don't do that,"

"Why?" Randy asked, spreading his fingers over John's abs. John removed Randy's hand.

"Because if you don't, I'm going to start acting very oddly," John murmured. He glanced down, as he realized Randy had passed out. "Sleep tight,"

Then, he dozed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, I realize this chapter is a little more risque, but I thought it fit perfectly. Oh well. Thanks again for the reviews!

JenLea

Read, Review but most of all...ENJOY!


	5. Of Morning Sickness and Mourning a Famil...

Angel's Lullaby

_Of Morning Sickness and Mourning Family Lost_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John couldn't help but notice a change in Randy's general demeanor. He was quieter, more withdrawn. Something was definitely wrong and John couldn't help but believe it had something to do with the scene a few nights before.

"Babe, you okay?" he asked, nudging Randy. Randy pulled the light pink duvet around him, and rolled over. He refused to speak.

John was kicking himself. Why hadn't he foreseen the memories having a child would bring? Family was such a taboo subject, especially with Randy. As excited he had been about the prospect of parenthood, John was now worried what parenthood would do to Randy's mental health.

"If you two are doing anything of a sexual nature, I don't care and I'm coming in!" Trish exclaimed, barging into the apartment, using their 'emergency' key. John swung his legs over to the side of the bed. Standing, he left Randy to sleep.

"Trisha, nice to see you so..." His eyes caught sight of the red glowing numerals of the digital clock. "Early," She rolled her eyes.

"Chris went out to do a major grocery shopping. There's no food, and I've been up since five, puking." she moaned. Glancing at him with her emotional brown eyes, she laughed. "Figured the least I could do was um, how do you sat, raid the refridgerator,"

John motioned for her to help herself in the kitchen. Nodding, she made her way into the cramped area. John made his way over to the balcony. He was worried about Randy. He couldn't concentrate on anything else.

Sighing, he sat on the white wicker couch. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on helping Randy.

As much as he loved and understood Randy, he couldn't see why the younger man was afraid of repeating the sins of his father. John knew instinctively that Randy would never abandon their child and would also make an excellant father.

Call it Paternal Instinct.

John wasn't even sure why Randy had been thinking about the family that had disowned him years before. Before they had started trying for a baby, months would go between each mention of his father. Something had triggered the thoughts.

Trish slid open the glass door and stepped out onto the balcony. She held a steaming mug and a plate of toast with fruit. Glancing down, she seemed to sense John's concern. "What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand," John muttered, staring fiercely into the horizon. Setting her plate and mug on a matching wicker table, she set her hand on his shoulder.

"Try me. I'm only six weeks pregnant and I'm like Dr. Phil. I even helped Adam convince Amy not to name their baby boy 'Dunlap', and she's had her heart set on that name since day one," Trish chuckled. Turning to the pregnant blonde, he sighed loudly.

"It's Randy. He's been acting very oddly ever since I caught him on the balcony," John said. Surprisingly, he began to pour his heart out to the woman.

"Did you ever think that maybe with a baby on the way he wishes he could involve his family? From what you were telling me, it seems like he's very worried about abandoning the baby. He's worried he's not going to be a good dad," Trish murmured. Clasping her hand over her mouth, she ran towards the bathroom.

John followed her into the house. Randy was up. Following Trish into the bathroom, he vowed to talk to his husband, as soon as Trish was done vomiting.

Squatting beside her, he held her hair back as the pregnant woman purged her stomach of all its contents. He rubbed her back, and just tried to ease her discomfort. There wasn't much else he could do.

His heart went out to Trish. She was surviving morning sickness, not an easy task.

She finished vomiting and settled on the couch with a bottle of ginger ale and a pack of saltine crackers. Assured that she was comfortable, he took Randy by the arm and led him into the bedroom.

"Shut the door," John murmured, putting his arms around Randy. Randy could sense the concern in the older man's voice.

"Yes?" Randy asked, gazing into John's deep blue eyes. Taking a deep breath, John sighed.

"I'm worried about you," he admitted. Randy sighed. He had seen this coming.

"I was feeling sorry for myself when I said that. I just wish my family could be here for us during Trish's pregnancy," Randy murmured, shaking his head. "Too much?"

"No. Family is important. Someday your family will come to their senses," John murmured, kissing Randy's hairline. He shook his head.

"Not until I'm dead," he hissed. John cupped the younger man's face.

"Don't talk like that," he said, kissing Randy on the lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Chapter 5 is up! I love the support I'm getting. Thank you again for all your reviews!

JenLea

Read, Review but most of all...ENJOY!


	6. Unborn Heart

Angel's Lullaby  
_Unborn Heart_  
Disclaimer: I own no one!  
**A/N- I apologize for the weird formatting. I can only post in Notepad Form! **  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can you two not act like total idiots?" Trish muttered, growing irritated. She thumbed through the parenting magazine, all the while biting her lip to stop from screaming at the childish men. They were at the doctor's office for her eight-week check-up. This visit was extra-special because they would see the heartbeat.

"Sorry," Randy said apologetically. Sighing, he set his head on John's shoulder. He closed his eyes and seemed to nod off. "Is he tired?" Trish asked, setting the magazine down. Now that Randy was calm, she didn't mind talking to the couple. John nodded.

"Poor guy was up half the night contemplating names!" John chuckled, shaking his head. Reaching out, he gently caressed Randy's cheek. "He's going to be such a great dad," Trish laughed. It was just like Randy to begin contemplating names eight months in advance.

"What did he decide on?" she asked, rubbing her belly. Everything she had read said it was impossible to feel the baby so early into the pregnancy, but she could sense her baby. She had asked her mother about this and all her mother could say was maternal instinct.

The surrogacy agreement had not gone over well with Trish's family. They couldn't understand why she would put her body through pregnancy and not keep the baby. Her mother said she was crazy, just looking for heartache. Her father thought the same way her mother did.

It didn't help that they were anxious for grandchildren.

"For a girl, he's decided on Rian Love or Susan Rae. For a boy, Jonathan Randall or Ian Scott," John said. Trish grimaced.

"Are you going to convince him NOT to use his horrible names?" Trish asked. She felt honored to be giving the couple a baby, but giving the child up and watching him/ her getting a horrible name would be TOO much to bear.

"Of course! Do you really think I'm letting him name our baby Susan? Nothing against people named Susan but it's an old fashioned name," John explained. He yawned loudly. "Speaking of sleep, how has Baby been letting you sleep?"

"The nausea wakes me at four-thirty, five o'clock. Then, I'm passed out from ten to one. Then, I go to bed at nine-fifteen," Trish said, yawning. Glancing at her watch, she sighed. "I'm missing my nap time!" "Plenty of room next to me," John said. The receptionist had told them the wait for the doctor could be up to an hour. Trish set her head in his lap and promptly passed out. Shaking his head, John laughed.

With Trish and Randy asleep, he was free to get lost in his thoughts. He thought about the impact a baby would have on their lives. Things would never be the same. Life would turn into a welcome chaos. He thought about Randy and how hard the younger man wanted to be the father he himself had never had.

"Trish Irvine?" a nurse called. John raised his hand.

"She's right here," he murmured, gesturing to the sleeping woman. Gently, he shook her awake. "Trisha, time for your appointment," She stood up. Then, John nudged Randy awake.

They followed her into the exam room. It was obvious by her starry eyes that she was still half-asleep. The nurse thrust a sample cup at Trish.

"We need a urine sample," she snapped gruffly. Reluctantly, Trish shuffled off to the bathroom. John sat down in the only chair besides the doctor's stool. Sighing, Randy plopped down in his husband's lap.

"Is it my imagination or are you getting heavier?" John asked, placing his arms around Randy's waist. Randy shrugged.

"I hate this bitch!" Trish grumbled, setting the cup on the tray. She rolled her eyes, as she noticed the couple. "You two are so lucky you can't get pregnant"

Dr. O'Carol, her obstetrician walked in. The middle-aged woman pushed a sonogram machine. A young man, dressed in blue-green scrubs followed her.

"Hello, Trish. How are you feeling?" the female doctor asked. Trish sighed.

"Exhausted, pukey, need I go on?" she said, in response. The doctor shook her head.

"I'm Brett Marcus." the young man introduced himself. "Your sonography tech." He shook Trish's hand. "Okay, I'm going to leave the room and allow you to change into this," He thrust a pink paper gown at her. Then, he walked out of the room. Quickly, Trish slipped into the horrid gown. Then, the technician came back in. "Alrighty then," He draped a blue paper blanket over her legs. Then, he manually spread them. "This is going to feel a little odd going in," He eased the transducer in.

"Now, I know this probably seems strange but this early into a pregnancy, a transvaginal sonogram is best for visualizing the fetus," the doctor explained, staring intently at the screen. She grinned as she caught sight of something.

"What?" Trish asked, sensing the change in her obstetrician's mood. "Tell me!" "This," The doctor turned the sonogram screen towards them. "is your healthy eight-week old heartbeat," Gently, she tapped the screen.

The heartbeat was tiny, barely noticable in the deep recesses of the uterus. Yet, it made the most impact. The tiny beating speck made Randy quiver with emotion. John kept a tighter grip on his lover. He,too, was stunned over the miracle of the tiny heart.

A loud whoosh filled the room. John wasn't sure what to make of it. Then, he gasped as he realized it was the sound of the heartbeat.

Tears filled his eyes.

Everything was perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Alright, I have to ask. Am I (a) using too much dialogue and not enough physical action? and (b) am I conveying emotion? I NEED TO KNOW!**Once again,I apologize for the horrible formatting. The server won't upload my RTF files!  
**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews.  
-JenLea

Read, Review but most of all...ENJOY!


	7. Late Night Conversations

Angel's Lullaby

_Late Night Conversations_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Why does he stay with me?_ Randy wondered, watching John sleep. He was worried about all that was changing in his life. Things were slowly turning strange.

Trish was in her fifteenth week of pregnancy. She was starting to show. As her belly swelled, life began to revolve around the unborn baby. Clothing was purchased. Names were discussed.

Only fifteen weeks old, the unborn baby was a person.

_I'm not good enough,_ he thought, closing his eyes. John was such a wonderful person. Randy was less than perfect. Some days, Randy wasn't even sure why John stayed with him.

Letting John sleep, Randy got up. Wandering into the kitchen, he sighed, as his cellphone began to ring. Rolling his eyes, he answered it.

"Yes, Trish?"

"I can't sleep!" she moaned.

"Welcome to the club,"

"Don't be sarcastic!"

"Sorry. I'm not in a very good mood," Glancing up at the clock, he realized how late it was. "Why are you up?"

"I had a craving for buttered noodles,"

"Did you fulfill your craving?"

"Of course. Do you want to come over?"

"Now?"

"Yes, now. Neither of us can sleep and this house is too quiet," She was alone while Chris was on the road.

"Be right there,"

Trish lived right down the hall from John and Randy. At first, it had been pure coincedence. Then, they started to become friends. Actually, Trish had been Randy's best friend for years, and Chris had been John's best friend for years.

Walking out the door, he quietly shuffled down the hall. The apartment floor was silent. Not surprising for two-sixteen AM, but still.

Trish met him at the door. Clad in only a pair of black stretchy shorts and a white sports bra, she flaunted her pregnant belly. Only fifteen weeks along, she barely showed, but just enough to say 'Hey, I'm pregnant!' Shaking his head, Randy grinned.

It was so Trish.

"Look at you!" he exclaimed, softly. She blushed. She HATED people paying alot of attention to her belly. The worst part was when well-meaning strangers offered her baby care suggestions. They had no way of knowing she wouldn't keep the baby. They had no way of knowing that their advice broke her heart.

She was more than glad to have Randy's baby. It was a good deed that would last for a lifetime. Yet, it didn't help the pain she was facing at giving up the baby.

Despite her best efforts, she was bonding with the baby.

"You okay?" he asked, sensing a change in her general demeanor. Sighing, she nodded.

"Yes, of course," she said. Randy nodded. He knew she was lying. It was too obvious, especially when dealing with Trish.

Walking into her apartment, he settled on the couch. She sat beside him. Sighing, he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" he asked, shaking his head. Sighing, she began to cry. Collapsing into his chest, she began to sob furiously.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to give the baby up," she sobbed. "I don't know if I have the strength," Randy gently rubbed her back.

"You're as strong as you make yourself to be," Randy murmured. "Trisha, you have more courage than anyone I know. You're a tough lady. I can never thank you enough for giving us this miracle. You got to know her best. You'll always be a part of her life. You gave her life and for that, we'll be eternally grateful,"

She nodded, feeling quite foolish. Why had she been so worried? She should have known Randy would listen to her concerns. He had always listened to her from the day they met.

"Thanks. What's wrong with you?" she asked, sensing Randy was in emotional crisis. The young man sighed.

"Just feeling sorry for myself. I can't figure out why John stays with me. I mean, he can do so much better than me," Randy murmured. Trish shook her head.

"Sweetie, he loves you more than words can ever begin to describe. When you're apart, I can't even begin to describe the look in his eyes," she said. Shaking her head, she grasped Randy's hand and placed it in the center of her newly swollen belly. "This is what your love for each other created. This baby is a symbol of your love for each other,"

Randy knew she was right. It was hard not to see what she was getting at. That was what he loved about Trish.

Her ability to always be there when needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7 is up! I love this story. It's SO much fun to write and put myself in other people's shoes.

Thanks for all your reviews and support!

JenLea

Read, Review but most of all...ENJOY!


	8. Discussions of A Baby Nature

Angel's Lullaby

_Discussions of a Baby Nature_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy hated to admit it but he was bored out of his mind.

Trish had grown out of her entire wardrobe. She was basically living out of John's gray sweat pants and Chris' oversized hockey jersies. So, with credit card in hand, she dragged Randy to the mall to shop for maternity clothes.

"Ready?" she asked, glancing at Randy. He nodded, grabbing her shopping bag and following her out of the store.

"Where to next?"

"Food! I am starving!" he exclaimed. Then, he chuckled, remembering what he had with him. "We're gonna have fun."

"Why?" Trish sounded skeptical. She had reasons to. As much as she loved Randy, he had a strange way of getting her in trouble.

"John's name list! We can look over it," he said. She nodded, thrilled to see potential names for the baby. She was getting tired of thinking the unborn baby as 'IT'.

They went to a small diner. Trish had an odd craving for mealoaf and mashed potatoes. Randy knew better than to argue with the pregnant woman. She was a little temperamental, due to hormones and various discomforts.

"Let's see it!" she exclaimed, sipping a glass of iced tea. Shaking his head, Randy laughed, pulling out the list. He set it in front of her. Then, he glanced at the list.

_John's Names for Baby _

_**Girls**_

_Ankha Reine _

_Arcessa (arr-KEH-suh) Rose _

_Brennan Kathleen _

_Bronte Grace _

_Caohm (KEEV) Lynn _

_Corrigan Lian _

_Damia Kathleen _

_Daisy Grace _

_Eden Paige _

_Elizabeth McKenna_

_Fiona Marie _

_Francesca Diane_

_Geneva Rain_

_Isis Symphony_

_Meegan Rose_

"Why are there only girl names on this list?" she asked. Randy sighed.

"He's working on the boy list! I personally can't stand some of these names. Who names their daughter Isis Symphony?" Randy asked. Trish shrugged.

Trish hated most of the names they were considering. They would subject an innocent baby to a name like Damia? Or even worse Caohm? Without the pronounciation, it was unpronounable! She had to help them. Otherwise. this innocent baby would be subjected to _Ankha_. She had thought Randy's names were bad but John's names took the cake.

"What about..._Rhiannon_?" she suggested. Randy closed his eyes. Rhiannon, unique but pronouncable. Rhiannon, the perfect mixture of sound and syllable.

"Rhiannon," he murmured. "Rhia," He was in love with the name. "Rhiannon Keith Cena-Orton!"

That Trish could live with. Hey, at least, it wasn't Isis Symphony!

"Perfect," she murmured, nibbling a piece of hard bread.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded slowly,

"Yeah. My back hurts," she replied, shaking her head. Those two were definately something.

That much she could admit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXYes, I know some of my name choices are rather, _odd._ Kaeori. net gets credit for my name choices! One note, Damia Kathleen is a tribute to my slightly crazy best friend, Kat and her boyfriend, Damien. Without those two crazy kids, I wouldn't be half as stressed, which means I wouldn't write as much!

JenLea

Read, Review but most of all...ENJOY!


	9. Country Home

Angel's Lullaby

_Country Home_

Disclaimer: I own no one!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christmas was around the corner.

John and Randy were total Christmas freaks. They loved the holiday. In fact, every year, they had Christmas at a unique country location, usually in Massachusetts. This year, Trish and Chris were spending the holidays with the young couple.

"Welcome to the house!" John exclaimed, pulling into the parking lot. Trish was in shock. She couldn't see the guys staying willingly in a country manor. It was so unlike them.

The house seemed HUGE from the outside. Painted a pale gray, it seemed perfect. The front yard was huge and green. There was a porch swing situated on the porch. Trish was in love.

"This is...WOW!" she murmured. Kissing John's cheek, Randy chuckled.

"We have Trisha speechless! Stop the presses!" he chuckled. Waddling over to him, she reached out and swatted him in the back of the head.

"You deserved that!" she exclaimed, waddling up the porch stairs. Now in her twentieth week, there was no doubt she was pregnant. She was showing and proud of it.

Some women carried their pregnancies in their bellies. Some women carried their pregnancies in their butts. Other women carried their pregnancies in their breasts.

The petite blonde woman carried her pregnancy in her breasts, butt and belly.

"She looks so pregnant from behind!" Chris commented, in a loud whisper. "You would never know she was only twenty weeks along,"

Randy hated to admit it but Chris was right.

John jogged up ahead. Sighing, he slid the house key into the lock. Turning it, he opened the door. Trish sauntered in.

She sighed, gazing around the house. With walls of soft creme and furniture made out of an expensive leather, it was every woman's fantasy.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, settling into the plush couch. Her hand gently grazed the front of her belly. She couldn't believe they had gotten her to a rural town in Massachusetts. It was unlike her to enjoy the silence of rural area.

She jerked, glancing down at her belly. She closed her eyes. Maybe she had been hallucinating. Then, she jerked again. Noticing, Randy sauntered to her side.

"Why do you keep jerking?" he asked, in a soft whisper. Shaking her head, she took his hand. Gently, she eased it up her shirt. He was surprised to find that her belly was firm, not soft. Tears filled her eyes. Randy gasped as he felt it.

The baby had kicked.

"Excuse me," Trish jumped to her feet, no easy task. Then, she ran outside. Concerned, Chris went to follow her. Randy motioned for him to stay. The young man followed the pregnant woman outside.

Trish sat on the porch swing. Lovingly, she cradled her belly. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She was rocking back and forth. Sitting beside her, Randy sensed inner turmoil.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She sighed, as if getting ready to reveal a deep secret.

"This is the longest I've ever carried a pregnancy." she sobbed. "I can't concieve with Chris. Everytime I concieve with him, I miscarry. The doctor cleared me medically before I took on your pregnancy. It's something with his sperm,"

"Trisha, I didn't know. We wouldn't have asked you to do this if we had known," he said, slipping his arm around the woman. She sobbed into his chest.

"I love being pregnant! I wish I could have my own healthy baby!" she sobbed. Randy helped her to her feet. Calling into the house to let Chris and John know they were leaving, he led her towards the black pick-up truck.

They drove in complete silence for half an hour. Trish silently wept the entire time. Randy's heart went out to her. He couldn't even begin to imagine the pain she was experiancing.

He stopped in front of a small wooded area. It was secluded, perfect to speak to the grieving woman.

"How many miscarriages have you had?" he asked. Sniffling, she sighed.

"One at six weeks, and I had a stillbirth at twenty-one weeks." she sniffled. "I was so happy when I got pregnant. I didn't show nearly as much. It was a little boy, Mason James. I miss my baby so much,"

Trish was an incredibly strong woman. Randy had had no clue how much she had grown through. He hadn't even known she had been pregnant before her surrogacy pregnancy.

"This baby is going to survive. I've had a much easier pregnancy than my last one. Are you mad at me?" she asked, sobbing harder.

"Why would I be mad at you?" he asked. Shaking, she sighed.

"Because I didn't tell you about my history and I put the baby at risk," she sobbed.

"Did you tell the doctor before you went ahead with this?" he asked. She nodded.

"Of course! I wouldn't risk another child to be selfish," she said. "Dr. Fitzgibbon said it would be okay, if I tried one more time,"

"I have no reason to be mad. In fact, I'm damn grateful that you're giving life to my daughter," he said, holding her.

"Daughter? It could be a boy!" she said. Randy glanced at her skeptically. Then, patting her belly, the baby greeted him with a kick.

"Yeah right,"

Then, through her tears...Trish grinned.

He always knew how to make her feel better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, I know the situation above is highly unlikely. It just seems to add more to Trish's character, and Randy's character development. Oh well! Just, I don' know,...ENJOY!

JenLea

Read, Review but most of all...ENJOY!


	10. Surprise

Angel's Lullaby

_Surprise_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Morning, Trish," Randy murmured, walking into the kitchen. She grunted in his general direction. He took it as 'Good Morning'. "Happy birthday. How are you feeling?"

"Crappy. My back is killing me and I need to go bra shopping. I grew out of my last bra overnight!" she moaned. "I can't believe I'm twenty-nine!"

John stumbled into the kitchen. Bleary-eyed, he pecked Randy on the cheek. "Morning, Rand. Happy birthday, Trish," Then, grabbing a mug, he poured a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Baby," she said, patting her belly. It took Randy a few moments to realize she was talking to the baby. "She kicked,"

"I seriously hope we're not having a boy. Poor little man is going to be SO confused because we keep calling him a girl," John commented, shaking his head. Rolling her eyes, Trish jabbed him with a fork.

"It's a girl! I know this for a fact. The maternal instinct doesn't lie!" she said.

They would know the gender of the baby in a matter of mere weeks. When they got back to the city, Trish was scheduled for a 4-D ultrasound. Randy and John could hardly wait.

"Where's my hubby?" she asked, realizing for the first time Chris wasn't there. Exchanging a look with John, Randy sighed.

"He had to run an errand," The response was rather vague. Trish couldn't help but wonder why the young man was being so vague.

Randy sighed, Trish pulling him out the door. Shaking his head, he couldn't believe John had volunteered him to go bra-shopping.

"Okay. I can't believe this!" Trish groaned, staring at the bra. "I am not a 36-E!" She hated to admit it but the huge bra fit her...comfortably. "My back actually feels better,"

"Told you. Your boobs were too big for that bra, which was causing pressure for your back," Randy murmured, wishing he could get out of the lingerie shop. He may have been gay, but that didn't mean he enjoyed spending time in a maternity lingerie shop.

"Right," she said, rubbing her belly. She laughed, watching her belly jerk, the baby doing gymnastics. "I can't believe there's a human baby inside of me,"

"Neither can I," Randy murmured, laughing. His cellphone rang. Turning his back, he began to listen and murmur. "Trisha, we're needed back at the house."

Trish couldn't figure out what the young man was up to. He was acting so strangely. Glancing down at her belly, she sighed. _Hope you're not like him,_ she thought.

Randy pulled her up the stairs, once they arrived home. She still couldn't figure out what was going on. He jammed the key in the lock, and opened the door.

The curtains were drawn. The room was dark and silent. Turning on the lights, Trish got the shock of her life.

"SURPRISE!" no fewer than twenty people called. Turning, she noticed the devilish grin on Randy's face.

"You knew?" she squealed. He nodded, hugging her.

"Happy birthday," he said, rubbing her belly. She blushed.

"Hungry?" Chris asked, placing his arm around his wife. She gazed at him skeptically.

"Hell yeah!" she said.

Time seemed to fly. Before Trish knew it, it was time for cake.

Blowing out her candles, she had to think of the perfect wish. Sighing before blowing the candles out, she made her wish.

_I wish the baby will have a good life with her dads,_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally, it's up! I've had a busy week with finals and what not. Oh well, at least, it's up. Enjoy!

JenLea

Read, Review but most of all... ENJOY!


	11. Hi Baby

Angel's Lullaby

_Hi, Baby_

Disclaimer:I own no one, especially not Damien or his description! (He's my best friend's boyfriend and yes, he actually does sharpen his nails!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With each passing week, Trish grew a little bigger. Her breasts swelled, her belly grew bigger, and she felt more and more unattractive.

"This sucks!" she moaned, rubbing her belly. Watching her belly, Randy could see the baby jerking. "Nothing against you, Dear."

Randy and John were used to her, talking to her belly. It was a common occurence. She claimed the baby listened. Randy didn't think that was far from the truth.

"You look fine," Randy said, commenting on her maternity jeans and black tanktop. She shook her head. She didn't FEEL attractive, which meant that she didn't look attractive.

"Ow, your baby just jammed her foot into my ribcage," she murmured, patting her belly. That day, they were finding out the gender of their baby. It didn't help Trish's self esteem.

"What are the two of you going to do if it's a boy?" John asked. Randy glared at his husband, knowing he was trying to intentionally trying to annoy him.

"Be happy he's healthy and stay away from the name, Damien." Randy said. For a boy, John had his heart set on Damien Andrew. Randy refused, stating that both names came from various sons of the devil.

"Of course, if it's a girl, Damiana Kathlene is pretty," John commented.

"I thought we talked him out of that," Trish muttered, so, Randy was the only one who heard. Randy shook his head.

"That was Damia K-A-T-H-L-E-E-N," he said. Trish glanced at him bewilderingly.

"What's the difference with Damiana Kathlene?" she asked.

"Damiana K-A-T-H-L-E-N-E," Randy replied, shaking his head.

"That's better than Damia," Trish murmured. Randy shook his head. He hated the name Damien and any variant. The name, Damien was so dark. The last person he had met named Damien had been a dark-souled teenager with unruly dark curly hair and sharpened fingernails.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" John asked, curiously gazing at his husband.

"For a girl, Rhiannon Keith. For a boy, Damon Charles," Randy murmured. He knew that John wanted some form of the name, Damien and he could live with Damon alot easier than he could live with Damien.

"Fine except I hate the name, Rhiannon. What about Meegan?" John suggested. Randy sighed, knowing if he agreed now, he could always try to convince him to change his mind.

"Fine," he said.

Rolling her eyes, Trish waddled into the doctor's office. John and Randy were right behind her.

Soon, her name was called and they walked into the exam room. Trish was situated and soon. it was time to begin the sonogram.

"Trish, just a slight warning," Dr. O'Carol murmured, grabbing a bottle of sonogram gel. "This gel is a little cool," The doctor applied a thick coat of gel.

The sonogram wand was pressed into the gel. Before long, a black and orange image popped up on the screen.

Randy was mesmerized. The image of the baby was so clear. It was obvious who the child would look like.

"She looks like you!" Randy exclaimed, glancing over to Trish.

"Good thing," John joked, slipping his arms around Randy's shoulders. "Hon, I was kidding!"

"I know. I'm just choosing not to respond," Randy said, turning to kiss John's cheek.

"Are we finding out the gender?" Dr. O'Carol asked. Slowly, John nodded. "First off, everything looks fine. In fact, this is a very healthy baby,"

"Is it a boy? Is it a girl?" John questioned, growing excited.

"Show us, Little One," the doctor murmured. The baby flipped its position, revealing to the stunned couple and their surrogate mother she was a girl and proud of it. "See? Congratulations, it's a girl! Most likely,"

"It's a girl!" Randy exclaimed, excited.

"Dads, say hello to your daughter," Dr. O'Carol murmured, grinning. Feeling quite foolish, John took a deep breath.

"Hi, Baby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11 done! This story is going so fast. I love it! Read and review! Thanks for all the great reviews.

JenLea

Read, Review but most of all...ENJOY!


	12. Breaking The News

Angel's Lullaby

_Breaking the News_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_1/12/05_

_Dear Mr. and Mr. Orton-Cena,_

_We here at Liberty Real estate are pleased to inform you that your bid on the house on Providence Road has been accepted. Your keys may be picked up once the down payment has cleared. Thank you for choosing Liberty Real Estate. _

_Sincerely,_

_Libby Webster_

Silently, Randy had been hoping that their bid would be rejected. Now, they basically owned a house in Northbridge, Massachusetts. 'The Christmas House', as John called it was officially their own. It was a beautiful house and Randy loved it.

Unfortunately, moving meant leaving Trish.

Randy understood the small country house was the best place to raise their daughter. He understood it would teach her values unteachable in the city.

There was an unseen bond between Trish and Randy. When she was down, he sensed it and was always able to make her smile. When Randy's self esteem was at an all-time low, Trish always knew what to say to make him feel better about who he was.

Because of this bond, Randy was the one, telling her about their move.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked, daintily nibbling a mint ice cream cone. One hand held her ice cream, the other hand gently caressed her protrtuding belly.

"How do you know something's wrong?" Randy asked, struggling to hide the pain in his voice.

"You're trying to keep your tone of voice. The tone of your voice only changes when you get upset," she pointed out. Groaning, Randy felt foolish, for not realizing how well she knew him. "Rand, you can tell me anything. You always have,"

"We're moving," he blurted out. "After the baby comes," It came out sounding more insensitive than he meant it to. He had to tell her though. Having her find out any other way was not an option.

"Where?" Trish asked, blinking back tears. Randy was sure she was going to back out and keep the baby as her own.

"Massachusetts, the house we spent Christmas in," he said. Turning her back, she began to silently cry. Figuring out what was going on, he moved next to her and set her arm around her shoulder. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't want you to leave me. Who else will I vent on?" she murmured, not letting on how she truly felt. She was upset. Randy was her best friend. When he left, their baby would leave.

Since discovering she was pregnant, she had always thought of the baby as 'their' baby. She loved Randy with all her heart. She had from day one. She would always love Randy.

Having him leave would be one of the most difficult things for her to overcome.

"Sweetie, I'm two states over. Besides, I'm, I mean, we're not going to stop you from seeing the baby. We can never thank you enough for having this baby. Besides, who's she going to go to with guy problems? When she gets her first period? She may not have a mom in a traditional sense, but you'll be as close as she gets to a traditional mother," Randy explained. She cuddled into his arms. Next to Chris, he was the only man allowed to hold her like that.

"Do you still have your heart set on Rhiannon?" she asked, glancing up at him. Slowly, he nodded.

"I love that name! I can live with Meegan, though. As long as it's not Damiana, I'm happy," he murmured, patting her belly. She nodded, holding her hand over his.

They were the best of friends. Trish knew things that not even John knew about Randy. Randy knew things about Trish that nobody, not even her husband, knew about her.

Yet, there was one thing Randy didn't know and could never know.

Trish had been madly in love with him for years. If he had been straight, she would have confessed her feelings for him in a heartbeat. Yet, he was happy with John, which meant her feelings remained hidden.

She wasn't sure of much. Yet, she knew one thing.

Life without Randy right down the hall would be hard to adjust to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, question to my readers. Do people want a sequel to Sand And Water? Techinically, Angel's Lullaby is a prequel. I'm open to suggestions.

Thanks!

JenLea

Read, Review but most of all...ENJOY!


	13. Never a Boring Night

Angel's Lullaby

_Never a Boring Night_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

A/N- Some Mild Cursing!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Doesn't it suck that both our husbands have to be out of town?" Trish asked, rubbing her swollen orb. Slowly, Randy nodded. "Would you like to feel your daughter kick?"

"Okay," Randy reached out, gently touching her protruding belly. His eyes lit up, the baby jabbing his palm. "Hello, Rhiannon,"

"I thought her name was Meegan," remarked Trish, sipping a virgin Daiquiri. Less than three months from her due date, she had avoided alcohol from the day of the in-vitro procedure. The doctor had assured her that a glass of wine, just one, during her pregnancy would have no adverse affect on the developing baby, but Trish wasn't taking a chance of any type.

"I let him think that," Randy said. The bar was hazy, filled with smoke. Groaning, he realized it couldn't have been healthy for Trish OR the baby. What had he been thinking? "Let's leave, as soon as you're done with your drink,"

Trish coughed. "Alright," The smoke was starting to bother her.

She finished her drink, and they prepared to leave. Once outside, she doubled over, clutching her rounded belly.

Randy was right by her side.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked, putting his arm around her waist. She shook her head, the color gone from her face. "Is the baby okay? TRISH, TALK TO ME!"

"I...think...I'm...having...a...contraction," Her speech was drawn out. Each breath appeared to be a struggle. She grimaced, pain coursing through her veins.

"You're only twenty-nine weeks," he said, unsure of what he was hearing. She couldn't be going into premature labor, she just couldn't be.

"No shit!" she moaned. Suddenly, her grip on her belly loosened. Slowly, the color returned to her face. "It ended," Randy let out a sigh of relief.

Then, she doubled over again.

"Get...me...to...the...damn...hospital!" she moaned. Randy scooped her off her feet and took her to his black pick-up truck. After placing her in the front seat and buckling her seatbelt, he jumped into the driver's seat and sped off.

His mind was a swirl of emotions. Would Trish be alright? Would the baby be alright? If she was born now, could she survive on her own? What else could he do?

Normally, the drive to Columbian Presbyterian took anywhere from fifteen to thirty minutes. Thanks to some clever and FAST driving, Randy got her there in ten minutes.

Trish hadn't spoken since the breathy cry for help. Tears ran down her face. She appeared to be talking to herself, a silent bid to keep the baby within.

She was whisked off to an exam room, leaving Randy in the waiting room. Silently, he began to pace. Unable to figure out what to do, he just paced.

"John?" After spending about half an hour in the waiting room, he just had to talk to his husband.

"Rand, what's wrong?"

"Apparently, Trish started having contractions. I'm scared out of my mind. They're not telling me anything. What can I possibly do?"

"What? Is the baby okay? Is Trish okay?"

"I don't know!"

"I'm calling Chris. We'll be on the next available flight. That's all I can say,"

"I just wish they would tell me something!"

"Ask. It is your baby,"

"_Our _baby, C"

"From our point of view. From a legal standpoint, you're the father. Besides, you're the only one there,"

"I'll keep you updated," Randy hung up. Silently, he ran up to the reception desk. "Excuse me," The receptionist glanced up.

"Yes, Sir?" she murmured, snapping her gum.

"My fiancee was rushed to an exam room,"

"Name?"

"Trish Irvine,"

"Follow me,"

Randy was led to a small exam room. Trish was sitting up in a hospital bed, a fetal monitor strapped around her belly. Her eyes were red, but she wasn't crying.

"Well?"

"It's a waiting game,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliff hanger? Will Trish deliver? Will Randy help her cope? Read Chapter 14 to find out!

JenLea (Having fun torturing readers!)

Read,Review but most of all...ENJOY!


	14. Searching for Sanity in an Insane World

Angel's Lullaby

_Searching for Sanity in an Insane World_

Disclaimer: I own no one!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bed rest, Trish. A good six weeks of it," Dr. O'Carol murmured. "You shouldn't have any more contractions, but I'm not taking a chance," Trish rolled her eyes, completely forgetting how frightened she had been earlier.

"Don't worry. It's not that bad," Randy murmured, squeezing her hand. She glared at him.

"You're not looking at six weeks, confined to a bed! That's torture to me. I like being active!" she moaned. Dr. O'Carol set her hand on Trish's shoulder.

"Now, when I say bed rest, I mean, stay off your feet. You can be checked out of the hospital. You need to be in a wheelchair, to prevent unnessacery pressure on your cervix. Millions of women have survived it." the doctor assured. Trish nodded, hiding the annoyed look on her face.

"Trisha, relax. This is going to pass." Randy said. Turning to her, he shook his head.

She was sound asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John ran into the room. Chris was right behind him. Both hadn't heard from Randy since the previous night. The hospital was refusing to give out information.

"Shh..." Randy beckoned for them to keep quiet. Trish was sound asleep, and snoring soundly. "She's going to be fine." His eyes fell on her baby bump. "So is the baby. Thank God,"

"You forgot to call us!" Chris muttered, staring at his wife. He couldn't believe how worried he had been about his wife's well being.

"Sorry. She wasn't reacting well to the idea of bed rest," Randy murmured, shaking his head. "She's been sleeping peacefully," He watched Chris let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Rand, why don't we leave them alone?" John murmured, sensing Chris wanted to be alone with his wife. Nodding, Randy stood up, following John.

"Thank God, you're here!' Randy said, hugging his husband. "I have never needed someone more," John sighed, slipping his arm around his husband's shoulder blades.

"That was the worst call of my life," John admitted. "Get home. Trish is having contractions. The baby might be premature. I never want a call like that again,"

They walked outside the hospital. It was an ideal late Winter morning. It was cold, but not freezing. It was green, without slush.

"I'm going to miss this," Randy murmured, sitting down. They were in a small coffee shop, across the street from the hospital.

"So am I. It's best for the baby. Do you really want her spending the crucial first years in New York City? I've only lived here with you, and I've picked up some strange habits that I definately don't want her picking up!" John exclaimed. "We can reevaluate in five years. I love Massachusetts, but I don't want to die there," Randy chuckled.

"Same here," Randy said. He yawned. "You'd think I've been up all night,"

"How dare you!" John chuckled, handing him a cup of strong black coffee. Randy took a gulp of coffee. "I can't imagine life without you."

"Neither can I. What would I ever do without you?" Randy murmured. Then, he began to cry. Surprised, John moved next to him. Putting his arms around his husband, he couldn't even begin to imagine what was wrong.

"What is it, Babe? Please, tell me!" John pleaded. Sifting through his wallet, Randy handed him a well-folded envelope. Opening it, John was stunned.

It read:

_1/23/05_

_Randall,_

_I realize you wanted to tell us of the impending birth of your baby. While I must thank you for your consideration, I am forced to say I don't care. Your homosexuality will harm your child. The only way I will ever consider seeing your child is if you leave your 'husband'. What is there to say? Homosexuality is a sin. Children have no place around homosexuals._

_Sincerely._

_Bob Orton_

"That Asshole! When did you write him? Why didn't you tell me?" John muttered. Randy sighed, wiping his eyes.

"Two weeks ago. I was afraid you'd tell me not to," Randy murmured. John shook his head. He hated seeing Randy hurt.

"I would have told you to protect your heart. That asshole is never going to change," John muttered. Randy turned his head.

"Don't call him an asshole," he spat. "He may be an asshole, but he's still my father,"

"Sorry. He just pisses me off. You never did anything to him. Besides, I can't bare to see you hurt," John murmured, kissing Randy's cheek. "Love you."

"Love you, too," Randy said, returning John's kiss. He felt much better. "Want to go visit Trish?"

"Why not?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well? Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Angel's Lullaby. I apologize for the stereotype of NYC. Sorry. Enjoy! Review! Most of all...ENJOY!  
-JenLea

Read, Review but most of all...ENJOY!


	15. A Connection where there was no Connecti...

Angel's Lullaby

_A Connection where there was no Connection Before_

Disclaimer: I own no one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish jerked her head up, hearing light knocking on the door. John stood in the doorway, holding a stack of magazines and a bag from Taco Bell.

"Want some company?" John asked. Slowly, Trish nodded. Then, she cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Depends," she murmured.

"On?" John asked, sensing she was joking.

"What's in the Taco Hell bag," she said. John chuckled.

"Two bean burritos and a mexican pizza," he replied. Her eyes lit up, realizing he had remembered how badly she had been craving Taco Bell.

"You remembered," she said, stunned. John had seemed so distant. She had been sure he had been unsure about going through with the surrogate pregnancy.

"Why wouldn't I?" John remarked, sitting beside her bed. She sighed, deciding to tell him what had been bothering her.

"You seem so distant," she murmured. "Randy's always feeling the baby kick. He's always being attentive. Why?"

"I'm afraid," John admitted, reaching out to touch her hand. "Am I ready for this? Am I going to be a good dad? Will I screw up this innocent little girl's life?" Trish gripped his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Everyone has doubts. Randy's scared out of his mind. He doesn't want to be like his father. He doesn't know how her peers are going to react to the idea of her having gay fathers. He doesn't know how he's going to react in twenty years if she comes to him and says 'Dad, I'm a lesbian'. My point is that he's as unsure as you,"

"I know. I wish he would talk to me more. Everytime I try to talk to him, he clams up and refuses to speak," John said. "I love Randy to pieces and we're very close, but sometimes, I wish I could be as close to him as you are,"

"Sweetie, Randy is crazy about you. You're practically the only thing he talks about," Trish declared, grinning. "Have you made any preparations for the little princess?"

"We've chosen the Nursery theme. Rand's up at the house right now, overseeing the painting. The walls are pale pink with this really cute dark pink flowered border with adorable snails." John explained. "Would you like to see a picture?"

"Of course. I have to see where Little Princess is going to sleep," Trish giggled, nibbling a burrito. John pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. Trish giggled. The nursery was perfect for a little girl.

"May I feel her kick?" John murmured. Trish slowly nodded. Slowly, he manuevered his hand over to her belly. A grin crossed his face, the baby kicking and kicking his palm.

"I know you and Rand will make great parents to ...Meegan," The name DID NOT seem natural to her. In fact, it seemed all wrong. She had gotten to know the child within, and she knew the name was all wrong.

"Why are you calling her Meegan?" John asked, grinning slyly. Trish double-took. What was he talking about? Had he gone mad? How could he have forgotten his own daughter's name? Was John more distant than she had originally thought?

"Um, isn't that her name?" Trish murmured, trying to figure out how she could call Randy to let him know his boyfriend had gone slightly crazy.

"Of course not! Her name is Rhiannon Keith, if Randy still wants it to be. If he doesn't want to use that name, I have a very similiar name I know he'll love, Ryleigh Keith," John said. Trish's eyes grew wide. He liked the name Rhiannon? Why had he convinced Randy that he had wanted to use Meegan?

"Alright, Cena,"

"Cena-Orton," John pointed out.

"Fine, alright, Cena-ORTON, spill it," Trish said, wanting to know exactly what was wrong. She had a good idea of what was bothering him, but she wanted him to say it.

"I'm afraid you're going to change your mind or that something's going to go wrong with the baby," John blurted out. Trish nodded. She had known all along that that was what John's problem had been.

"Honey, there are times when I wake up to Little Princess doing moonsaults, and I think 'There's no way I'm giving this baby up'. Then, Randy walks in, showers my belly with love and attention and I think 'How could I hurt this man? He loves this baby more than almost anyone excluding me and John'. Point is even if I wanted to, I wouldn't hurt you like that." Trish said. "Secondly, only one person controls life and death, don't be afraid to bond and fall in love just because of what MIGHT happen,"

"I see," John stooped over the bed, and hugged Trish. She seemed surprised. Then, she realized he was thanking her. She had helped him a little more on the road to fatherhood.

"Don't tell Randy, but there's every chance she'll be here late next week," Trish said. His eyes widened, his face turned white. Had he heard her correctly?

"What did you say?" he asked, wanting clarification.

"I said 'There's every chance Little Princess is gracing us with her presence late next week. Doctor's worried she's going to be too big for a vaginal delivery. She's at six pounds, when for her gestational age of thirty-five weeks, she's only supposed to weigh about five pounds. If she continues growing at this rate, doctor's going to do a c-section next Friday. That is ONLY if she hits an estimated seven pounds. She may be in the NICU for a few days, but the doctor says it's a small price to pay to ensure a SAFE delivery," Trish explained. John gasped, realizing what next Friday's date was.

"If you have a c-section, the baby's going to enter on Randy's twenty-fifth birthday!" John exclaimed, unable to believe what he had just heard.

"Then, almost three weeks later, you turn twenty-eight," Trish said. She yawned. John, sensing she was tired, stood up.

"Have a nice nap," John murmured, kissing her cheek. Trish yawned again. "Remember, as far as Randy knows, she's Meegan. Don't tell him about my actually liking the name, Rhiannon. I want to tell him myself,"

"Of course," Trish murmured. "John?"

"Yes?"

"Would you stay with me until I fell asleep?"

"Of course, Sweetie,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The countdown to Baby officially begins this chapter! Will the baby be born on Randy's birthday? Will John get over his anxiety? Stay tuned to find out.

On another note, if you want to see the nursery design, copy and paste this link. It will lead you to amazon where the nursery image should pop up. _http/g-images. (Simply EXHAUSTED at 3:18 AM)_

Read, Review but most of all...ENJOY!


	16. Big News with a Scare Attached

Angel's Lullaby

_Another Scare with Big News Attached_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How does she look?" Trish asked, staring at the sonogram screen. The baby was curled up in a ball, sucking her thumb. "Is she growing too fast?"

"She's at an estimated seven pounds. I want to do a c-section on Friday. You're hitting your thirty-sixth week. The normal weight for a baby at her gestational age is usually just under six pounds. Besides, I think we may have missed gestational diabetes," the doctor said. Trish's eyes widened, her gaze jumping from the doctor to Chris, John and Randy and back to the doctor.

"What do you mean?" she asked, hoping this didn't mean a bad outcome for the baby. The doctor, an associate of her normal obstetrician, sighed.

"Gestational diabetes can cause a big baby. I don't know why you weren't tested for it. You have all the markers. Good health would put you in the low risk category, but with the unexplained stillbirth, you should have been tested," the doctor explained. " I'm sending a nurse in, I want her to test your blood sugar,"

The color drained from Trish's face. She began to shake. What was going on with the baby? Would the little girl be alright? They had come too far to lose her!

"I'm scheduling a fast test for tomorrow morning. That means no food, no water after midnight." the doctor said. "Most of all, I want you to relax."

"Fine," Trish snapped. The doctor left, Chris and Randy following him. John sat beside her. "Leave me alone,"

John shook his head.

"What's wrong?" he asked, reaching out to touch her hand. She jerked back. Then, she began to sob hysterically.

"I put the baby at risk!" she sobbed. John gently touched her hand. "I could have killed her!"

"Gestational diabetes was not your fault. They don't test a certain group of women in the 'low risk' category." John said. Trish dried her eyes with a wadded up tissue.

"I should have figured it out! I've read up on every possible pregnancy complication!" Trish said. The nurse stumbled in with a diabetes testing machine. Not paying attention, Trish handed the woman her hand. "Ow," The nurse had jabbed her index finger with a lancet. "Can you believe she's coming out Friday?"

"No. I don't think Randy's put two and two together with Little Princess being born on his birthday...yet. I bet you five bucks he sticks his head in the door and says 'Isn't Friday my birthday?' That would be TOO funny," John said. Trish laughed.

"How's my blood sugar?" Trish asked. The nurse glanced down at the monitor.

"One-sixty, slightly high, but nothing too serious, I believe. You will have to speak to your doctor," the nurse said, leaving.

"Um, Hon?" Randy stuck his head in the door.

"Yes?" John said, knowing what was coming.

"Isn't Friday my birthday?" he asked. Trish burst out laughing.

"Yes, Dear," John replied. Randy rushed back into the room, and threw his arms around John. "Excited?"

"We're going to be Dads on my birthday!" he exclaimed, joyfully. John nodded, passionately kissing his husband on the lips.

"Get a room! In fact, I'm banishing you both from the hospital for the day. Go out and spend some time with each other," Trish murmured. Randy took John by the hand, bidding good-bye to Trish.

"We have a day to ourselves," Randy commented. "What do you want to do?" John grasped his hand.

"We should just have a day in the city, like we used to. After Friday, it'll be a long time before we have time to ourselves," John suggested. Randy nodded, slipping into the driver's seat of his black pick-up.

"I can't believe Meegan will share my birthday," Randy murmured, pulling into traffic. John sighed.

"I have an early birthday present," he murmured. Randy looked at him.

"Her name is Rhiannon,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, here's the story on the next chapter. It deals with the Baby's birth BUT it'll be told in two chapters. One with Randy, and one with John.

JenLea (In a hurry!)

Read, Review but most of all..ENJOY!


	17. Blessed Events

Angel's Lullaby

_Blessed Events_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

A/N- This is part one. This is told with focus on Randy. The nest chapter, Part two will be told with focus on John.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish closed her eyes, her hand embracing her belly. In a matter of minutes, life would change forever as she knew it.

"Trisha, how are you feeling?" Randy asked, squatting beside her bed. He couldn't believe that in the matter of an hour, his life would change forever.

"Nervous, and kind of queasy. I think that's more epidural than nerves, though," she chuckled weakly. Randy sighed, wishing he could help her. "I can't believe our adventure together is ending. Although you can never accuse me of crappy birthday presents again!"

"Alright, Miss Comedian!" Randy murmured. She rolled her eyes. "Why did you want ONLY me in the delivery room?" Trish sighed.

"Chris would panic. John would puke. Besides, this is technically _our _baby," she said. Randy turned around. He had noticed the hint of sadness in her voice. "Happy birthday,"

"Thank you." Randy murmured. Trish giggled. "What is it?"

"I think the anesthesia is making me a little loopy. Did you and John consider what I asked you?" she asked,her eyes piercing Randy. Randy took a sharp breath. What could he say to her?

"If you want to. Won't that make her hard to give up?" he asked. After birth, she wanted to give the baby a breast-fed meal. That is, only if it was alright with John and Randy.

"Yeah, it'll make an incredibly hard decision harder, but I want to give her a good start in life. Colostrum is essential for antibodies and what not," Trish said. Then, she began to giggle again. Randy rolled his eyes.

"Ready?" Dr. O'Carol asked. Shaking, Trish nodded. Randy walked beside her gurney. Passing the waiting room, he exchanged glances with John.

"Just have a seat by her head," Dr. O'Carol said. Randy sat on a small stool, situated by Trish's head. He gently caressed her cheek. "Within five minutes, we'll have her out,"

Trish kept silent. Randy drifted into space. Life would change. Meals would be delayed. They would be up half the night. Yet, it would be welcome.

"You're going to feel some pressure," the doctor said. Randy couldn't help but notice the tears in Trish's eyes. Her journey with the child was ending, and it clearly upset her.

"Don't cry," Randy murmured, tears filling his eyes. Trish reached up and removed her oxygen mask.

"It's hard. I've gotten so close to her," she said, slipping the oxygen mask off. Randy jerked his head up, hearing something. Shaking his head, he gasped, hearing it again.

The soft, lusty wail of a baby.

"She looks bigger than we imagined!" Dr. O'Carol said. "She doesn't even look premature," Randy stood up, glimpsing his daughter on the warming table. She was screaming with fury.

"She's a perfect ten!" the pediatrician exclaimed. "Would you like to hold your eight pound, six ounce daughter?" Shaking, Randy nodded. The pediatrician gently placed the newborn in his arms.

"Relax,Little Princess," he murmured, cradling her close to his body. "You have a name, but we need Daddy before we can tell you your name," The baby stopped crying, and opened her eyes. "What pretty eyes,"

"What color are her eyes?" Trish asked. Randy manuevered himself, so, despite the fact Trish couldn't move, she could see the baby. "She has your eyes," Randy nodded.

"She's inherited your beauty," he said, gently touching the baby's downy blonde hair. "Trisha, John and I can never thank you enough. She's beautiful," Trish gently kissed the baby's cheek.

"You'll have all the love you'll ever need," she murmured. The pediatrician stood behind Randy.

"Your daughter's going to have to go to NICU overnight. Just as a precaution because she IS premature. If you'll follow me," Randy kissed Trish on the cheek.

"You going to be okay?" he murmured. Removing her oxygen mask, Trish took a sharp breath.

"Yeah. Send Chris in, as soon as they're allowing visitors. I also want to see the two of you later," she said, her voice threatening to break.

"The two of you as in me and baby or me and John?" he asked, wanting to clarify.

"You and John," she said, slipping the oxygen mask on. Randy followed the pediatrician. He knew he was breaking Trish's heart and he felt horrible about it.

"Randy!" John callled, jogging up to him. Aware of the circumstances, the pediatrician stopped. "My God, that's a baby," Randy rolled his eyes. John could be such an idiot sometimes!

"Our baby, or should I say our daughter?" Randy murmured. The baby stirred. "I haven't named her yet," John;s eyes widened. Why hadn't his husband given her the name?

"Well, I did have one-" John started to say. Randy shook his head.

"I was waiting for you. You're as much her father as I am." Randy murmured. "I, Randall, aka Papa christen thee with the first name, 'Rhiannon'. May you live up to its meaning,"

"I, Johnathan (A/N-Have no clue if this is right! Got it off of IMDB), aka Daddy christen thee with the middle name, Keith. May it always be a lasting symbol of Papa's love for you," John murmured. A tear slid down his cheek. He couldn't believe he was a father to such a beautiful baby.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we must get this little one to the NICU,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The highly-anticipated birth is up! The next chapter will be a little odd. It's 'the birth' again, but focusing on John instead of Randy. That means scenes will overlap. Just wanted to clarify!

JenLea


	18. Waiting, Waiting, Waiting

Angel's Lullaby

_Waiting, Waiting, Waiting_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John couldn't help but notice how quiet Chris, his best friend was. Was he just worried about his wife? Was he acting so oddly for a reason? Was it something John had did?

"You alright?" asked John. Chris nodded. Then, he sighed softly.

"I'm worried about Trish," he admitted. "She's not doing too well," John turned to him. What was going on with Trish?

"How so?" John asked, watching the other man. Chris sighed again.

"She's had one miscarriage at six weeks and one stillbirth at twenty-one weeks. Concieving and giving up the baby has been tough on her," Chris explained. He pulled out a black and white composition book. Handing it to John, he gestured for him to read it. "You never saw this," John opened the book and began to read.

_7/15/04_

_Dear Baby, _

_It's one am, as I take the time to write this. I am currently suffering from insomnia, due to being pregnant. Oh well, I guess. It's normal. That much I know._

_You have two wonderful dads, John and Randy. I love them SO much, especially Randy. They love you and can't wait to meet you. Randy is so sweet. John is funny. Growing up in an environment like that is going to make you (a) spoiled rotten and (b) help you grow into a beautiful young man OR woman. _

_I am Trish, your surrogate mother. All that means is that you grow inside me, and when you're born, I give you to your dads. It's not like adoption, because Randy is your biological father. With that said, I will state this._

_That doesn't make John any less important. _

_I'm getting kind of tired,so, I'll finish here._

_Good night, Baby._

_Love,_

_Trish_

"She's been keeping a journal?" John asked, flipping through the pages. Chris nodded. John could tell that Trish loved and had bonded with the unborn child. Giving her up was not going to be an easy task.

"Yeah, every night for the past nine months," Chris replied. He checked his watch. John flipped to the final entry.

_4/1/05 3:15 AM_

_Dear Baby,_

_At ten-fifteen AM, you are going to be born by c-section. Only Randy, one of your dads will be with me. I don't want my husband with me and John, your other dad is incredibly squeamish. It's amazing Randy even got him in the room for the embryo transplant process. _

_Today ends our journey together. In the delivery room, I will try my best not to cry. I will try not to let my heart break, as you're born. The guys, your dads, are great people. It's just that it's not easy to say good-bye when you've grown attached to someone._

_When I embarked on this journey, I knew it would be difficult. Everything I read said 'become emotionally deattached from your pregnancy' and 'avoid bonding at all costs'. I couldn't do that. In my eyes, children are absolute miracles who should be cherished. Ignoring a human that's kicking you is near impossible. _

_I'm exhausted, and I must sleep._

_Love,_

_Trish_

"John," Chris murmured, nudging him. John glanced up. Randy was walking through the halls, holding something in a pink blanket.

"Randy!" he called, jumping up. Randy stopped. John jogged over to his husband. "My God, that's a baby!" He noticed Randy roll his eyes. John blushed. Why did he have to go stupid at important moments?

"Our baby, or should I say our daughter?" Randy murmured. The baby stirred. "I haven't named her yet," John's eyes widened. Why? Did he not like Rhiannon anymore?

"Well, I did have one-" he started to speak. Randy cut him off, with a shake of the head.

"I was waiting for you. You're as much her father as I am," he murmured. "I, Randall, aka Papa christen thee with the first name, 'Rhiannon'. May you live up to its meaning," Following Randy, John began to speak in a low whisper.

"I, Johnathan, aka Daddy christen thee with the middle name Keith. May it always be a lasting symbol of Papa's love for you," A tear slid down his cheek. He couldn't believe he was a father to such a beautiful baby.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we must get this little one to the NICU," the pediatrician said, apologetically. John's heart rate sped up. NICU? Was she sick? What was wrong with his baby?

"Why?" he asked, trying to keep it calm. The pediatrician sighed.

"She's a good size, she has no obvious respitory problems. Despite this, she is premature. That month she missed out on is basically where Baby finishes developing. Her sucking reflex isn't fully there, so, she may need a naso-gastric tube. I'm putting her in NICU just as a precaution. If all goes well, it'll only be overnight," the pediatrician explained, beginning to walk again.

John had given up on religion the first time he had ever seen Randy cry over the way his father treated him. He had vowed to never step foot in a church again. Yet, as his baby's health lay in the balance, he decided to pray.

_Please, God, help my daughter live_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This story has another 2 or 3 chapters left. Worst case scenario, there will be four more chapters. I haven't decided. Also, watch out for _Go On_, the sequel to Sand and Water. It deals with John falling in love again after Randy's death.

JenLea

Read, Review but most of all...ENJOY!


	19. Divine Help Needed

Angel's Lullaby

_Divine Help Needed_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How is she?" Trish asked, watching John and Randy walk into her hospital room. "Is she alright?"

"At the moment," Randy replied. John squeezed his hand. They were fathers. The thought still seemed unreal. "How are you feeling?" Trish sighed.

"Alright. They have me on Morphine,so, I can't feel much." she said. Chris squeezed her hand. It was all too obvious how bad her mental state was. "I have a present for you two,"

"We have a gift for you," Randy murmured. Trish handed each of them a black velvet jewlery box. Randy opened his box, to reveal a small gold medallion on a gold chain.

"It's a St. Joseph medal. He's the patron saint of family and fatherhood," she replied. "I know neither of you follow religion, but I don't know. It just seemed right,"

"No, thank you." John said, putting his medallion on. He helped Randy put his medallion on. "This is for you," He handed her a small box. She opened it and began to cry almost immediately.

It was a silver ID bracelet inscribed with MASON JAMES IRVINE 5/7/02.

"How did you know I wanted one?" she asked, glancing at the small piece of jewlery. "How did you know?"

"A little bird told us," Randy remarked. "Trisha, we can never thank you enough. The gift you've given us can NEVER be repayed," He jerked his head up, listening at a PA announcement. "John, come on!" He grabbed his husband by the arm and pulled him towards the NICU.

"Rand, what's wrong?" John asked, running to keep up. Randy refused to stop. Something had spooked him. What was it?

"There's a respitory therapist needed in the NICU," he said,glancing towards the NICU. He prayed to God it wasn't Rhiannon. God couldn't be that cruel. Could he?

Doctors and nurses were hunched over a warming table. Fear began to course through Randy's veins as he realized they were hunched over Rhiannon's warming table. What was wrong? Was she alright?

"Excuse me," John caught a nurse heading into the NICU. "What's wrong with our daughter?" The nurse glanced towards the warming table.

"She's not breathing as well as we'd like her to. Her lungs are having to work too hard. As a precaution, we're putting her on a ventilator. Did a doctor get your consent?" the nurse asked. Randy shook his head. "One second,"

She rushed into the room.

John turned to Randy. He was crying. Lovingly, John placed his arms around Randy. Then, he, too, began to cry. They were tears of sorrow, they were tears of worry.

"Alright," the pediatrician said, appearing, a clipboard in hand. "Rhiannon's blood oxygen began to drop. I want to put her on a ventilator,"

"Won't oxygen work?" Randy asked, not wanting to put his daughter through an invasive medical procedure unless it was absolutely necessary. The doctor sighed.

"It's standard procedure to put newborns with respitory problems on ventilators." the pediatrician said. Randy's eyes squinted in anger.

"I didn't ask what standard procedure was. I asked if oxygen would work," he said.

"Sir, I'm just saying," the pediatrician mumbled.

From the way the pediatrician was acting, it was obvious the middle-aged man wasn't used to people challenging his authority.

"Is she breathing on her own?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir. She is," the pediatrician said.

"Is her oxygen level the only thing that's irritating her?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir," the pediatrician said.

"Would oxygen work?" he asked.

"Yes." the pediatrician said. Randy sighed.

"Try oxygen, and then, if that doesn't work, put her on a ventilator," he said. Randy didn't have a medical degree. He had no idea what he was doing. He was simply a father who wanted to spare his child from pain.

"I'll do that, Sir. Sign the consent form." the pediatrician said, handing him the clipboard. After reading the form, Randy scrawled his name.

"Hon, tell Trish everything's fine. I'm staying here," he said, kissing John. Watching his husband enter the NICU, John knew, without a doubt, he had chosen the perfect man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 19 is up! 1 chapter away from 20, I can't believe this story has hit 20 chapters. Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. I am grateful :)

JenLea

Read, Review but most of all...ENJOY!


	20. Night

Angel's Lullaby

_Night _

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Exhausted, Randy wandered the hospital corridor. He was tired. He was hungry. He had no clue where John was. He had no idea where he was going.

Since going up against the pediatrician, Randy had sat in the NICU beside Rhiannon's warming table. Staying out of the way, the nurses didn't mind. In fact, a friendly night nurse had kicked him out to get a decent meal and a good night's sleep.

Coming into a small waiting room, Randy shook his head. On a small loveseat, John was curled up, sound asleep.The couch had to be maybe four foot one. John was six foot one. Randy winced, knowing he had to be uncomfortable.

"Sweetie," he murmured, gently shaking his shoulder. "Babe, wake up," He continued shaking his shoulder. John's eyes opened slowly.

"Is Rhiannon alright?" he asked, jumping up. Setting his hand on John's shoulder, Randy nodded. "Thank God. Can I see her?" Taking his hand, Randy sighed.

"I got kicked out," he said, lightly squeezing his husband's hand. "You can see her tomorrow," He set his head on John's shoulders. "Did you eat?"

"Do a pack of Ding-Dongs and a can of Coke count?" John asked jokingly. Randy shook his head. "There's an all night pizza parlor down the street,"

John couldn't believe how much he loved Randy. When the lovers had first met, John couldn't stand Randy. He was manicures and facials. Despite being gay, John was beer and football. Yet, after they kept 'accidentally' bumping into each other, it was impossible to deny the attraction.

"Sometimes, I can't believe you married me." John murmured, kissing Randy's cheek. Randy stopped, realizing they were outside the NICU.

"Look," he said, gesturing to the plate glass window. John glanced towards the NICU. He was stunned to realize he could see Rhiannon.

"She's beautiful," John murmured. "Is she really ours?" Nuzzling his cheek affectionately, Randy put his lips to John's ear.

"Yes, she is. Unbelievable, isn't it?" he murmured. They continued to walk. Neither were able to believe they were parents. It was a surreal thought.

Nine months of waiting. Nine months of joy. Nine months of fear. It usually took ten months from conception to birth to create a child. Yet, in the months as the child grew, the parents evolved as well. From an adult with no other thoughts than themselves and the one they loved to a caring parent, who had their child to think of. It was a natural evolution that had occured since the beginning of time.

When Trish had agreed to be their surrogate mother, John had been unsure. He didn't think he could love a child. He was afraid of getting his heart broken. He was sure parenthood wasn't cut out for him.

After seeing Rhiannon, he was more sure than ever that he could be a good father.

When Trish had agreed to be their surrogate mother, Randy had been excited. He loved children. He had always wanted a family. The following months had been filled with uncertainity, joy, fear and most of all, love.

After watching Trish's reaction at giving Rhiannon to him, he knew he would die before letting somebody hurt the child.

Despite everything the past nine months had brought, it had happened.

The natural evolution from adult to parent had occured.

**THE END**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With this chapter up, Angel's Lullaby is ...DONE! I loved writing this story. It got me thinking, and kept me occupied for many long boring hours. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for all the fantastic reviews! I have the first chapter to Sand and Water's Sequel, _Go On_, done and I'll post it either late tonight or early tomorrow morning. I haven't decided.

JenLea

Read, Review but most of all...ENJOY!


End file.
